mindpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunarkinesis
Introduction: lunar: defines moon / negative energy kinesis: defines motion / manipulation lunarkinesis: manipulation of negative energy lesson part 1: okay then on the first lesson we gonna learn how to summon a negative aura, first you can sit or just do it while you're standing,and then think about your deepest fear feel your deepest anger,all thing that make you scared,angry,despaired. now visualize all of that becoming a black orb surrounding you, and then feel the flow of your energy and aura becoming one with the black orb. after this try to walk around and try to make the negative aura keep connected with your energy while you're walking,know find a person or an animal and then see what happen when you get close to them. lesson part 2: on this second lesson i gonna teach you my own made up tech i call it shadow talk this tech is used to make people scared or making them despaired when facing you this tech is good for a self defense if you getting bullied,okay here's how to do it first summon negative aura and then try to talk with someone with a negative language but instead just talking to them visualize a black orb from your negative aura are sended to their brain. lesson part 3: on this lesson i gonna teach you how to do a dark drain,this tech is used to absorb the life energy of someone,okay here's how to do it first find a person and then grab him/her hand or their body with your hand and then visualize there was a dark root coming from your hand to their body that absorb all the life energy on their body,after you use this you will feel refreshed and the one you dark drain will feel dizzy. Note:if used on a vamps can cause them to lose all their power. lesson part 4: on this lesson i gonna teach you how to transform yourself to become your shadow form, okay here how to do it first summon a negative aura and then charge your negative aura with your psi/ki/chi about 2-3 minutes and then let the negative aura that surrounding you melted into your body that making you becoming more black and look shadowic. this tech can boost your umbrakinesis/lunarkinesis tech power. Note: effective on the astral plane only. Note: When you use lunarkinesis keep your emotion normal because if you use lunarkinesis when you're angry or something can cause a really bad damage on your body and your soul Lesson 5: Soul Impact okay to this tech is used to store and release the pain you feel like you're being bullied, you're alone and there was five of them, what you gonna do? well this tech can save you. okay to do this first just endure the pain you feel like when you're being punched,kicked,and tortured by them,and store the pain you feel in your body,after your body can't take anymore pain, now just visualize there's a dark ball surrounding you after that just scream and visualize the pain you store in your body released and stored to the dark ball and exploded making them feel the pain you feel. Lesson 6: Sword Of Despair First make two medium negative ball on your hand after that meld the negative ball into a dark sword,after that charge the sword with negative energy for about 2 minutes,after that you can use your hand to command the sword to attack an object or anything you like,when someone or something are attacked by this sword visualize the sword drained their energy like psi,ki,or chi, and then giving it to you Note:more negative energy you use to charge the sword the more powerfull it is Category:Kinesis